


One

by changkyuwu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: You and Changkyun are trying to survive the zombie apocalypse. Spoiler alert; it's not going well.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

Changkyun held your hand for support as he balanced along the concrete half wall running alongside you. You were heading back to your makeshift home after a long supply run that provided you almost nothing. Despite the lackluster hall, Changkyun was still smiling.

“You know we’re not going to be able to have dinner tonight, right?” You asked.

“Hm, it’s okay,” he said. “At least nothing bad happened, right?”

Always in high spirits, he was. And you loved him for it.

Not one for long silences, Changkyun was always thinking of things to entertain your minds with. You couldn’t complain, it was a good distraction from the hunger.

“Imagine if our story was a book,” he said.

“It would be a pretty sad book.”

“Yeah, but all books have happy endings,” Changkyun responded. “The good one’s at least. And we couldn’t possibly be part of a crappy book.”

“Did you just insult literally half of Shakespeare’s stories?” You asked.

“He made plays, not books,” Changkyun responded.

Changkyun’s balance faltered and he only just managed to catch himself from falling directly onto you. He only offered a sheepish smile when you glared at him, and he decided to walk on the flat ground next to you, still holding your hand.

“We’re nearly there,” you sighed in relief at the sight of your house. “I can’t wait to get some rest.”

“Ooh, I’ll race you back.” Changkyun said.

“Don’t waste your energy,” you told him. “We don’t have much food or water left to bring it back up.”

“Ah, you’re no fun,” he muttered. “How about… we play a game?”

“What kinda game?”

“Tag,” Changkyun quickly tapped your arm and then started sprinting in the direction of your home.

As much as you wanted to be annoyed, you couldn’t help but smile as you began running after him. He reached the hovel you called home before you did and you wanted to tell him off but his grin somehow made you forget about any anger you harboured.

“Looks like I win,” Changkyun said.

“Yeah, yeah, get inside,” you pushed him through the door.

“Since I won, do I get a prize?” Changkyun asked.

“Like what?” You asked. “Would you like a piece of grass?”

“Do you have to let cynicism get in the way of romance?” He asked. “It’s obvious what I want.”

“Fine,” you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips but before you could walk away, he pulled you back.

“You call that a kiss?” He questioned before bringing your lips to his again.

You could feel him smile against your skin and it brought the same reaction from you. Thoughts of a zombie apocalypse and dwindling food supplies disappeared as you ran your hands through Changkyun’s hair and his grip on your waist tightened.

You wanted thing to always be like this, but the world had never been kind to its inhabitants.

 

* * *

“Find something to barricade the door!” You called to Changkyun as you tried your best to push the one entrance to the room closed. The creatures on the other side weren’t making it easy though.

Changkyun found a small, old bookshelf and you let it take your place in front of the door before stacking up a few chairs in front of it. Changkyun helped but there really wasn’t much you could do to keep the zombies out. They’d get in eventually, and you had no other way of escape.

“I have no bullets left,” Changkyun said. “You?”

You checked your gun clip. One.

“Same here.”

Changkyun sighed, dropping his gun and sinking to the floor. The banging on the door was just going to attract more of the zombies and you certainly couldn’t fight off a hoard with a hatchet and one bullet. So you took a seat next to Changkyun who, for once, wasn’t wearing his usual grin.

“Eaten alive,” Changkyun muttered. “Perhaps we don’t have a happy ending after all.”

"Hey, we’re together,” you offered. “That’s something, right?”

“Look at you being the optimist for once,” Changkyun’s smile was small, but genuine. You hated to see it leave his face as his voice lowered to a whisper. “I wish you were anywhere but here.”

You pulled Changkyun in for a hug and he immediately wrapped his arms around you, wanting to be as close as possible. These were your last moments together, but you accepted that. The both of you had known from the beginning that it was only a matter of time.

You’d miss being able to hold him.

“I love you,” Changkyun said.

“I love you too,” you pressed your gun to his head.


End file.
